Don't Break the Chain!
by Ashlielle
Summary: One shot collection! Escaping the evil curse known as Writer's Block with little stories...
1. Immortal

**So in my attempts to get rid of the dreaded writing block, I'm going to write something every day, whether I want to or not! It's supposed to make you actually enjoy writing more, though, I think? So yeah, hopefully this works out well, and I'll type up these little things on the side and post one every once in a while. Hopefully I'll get to updating my stories soon, too! :)**

* * *

"Ohh! That looks cool! A photo booth! Guys, let's take some pictures! Please?" Luffy asked.

"That does sound nice! What do you guys think?" Nami asked, the look in her eyes as she looked glanced at Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp definitely indicating that one of them would be paying.

Usopp had agreed after some pestering from Luffy, but Zoro refused to take a picture – after an unfortunate loss against Nami at a video game that he almost always won at, he had been forced to uphold his promise to dye his hair green. Now, normally Zoro was not one to care for vanity… but for Pete's sake, his hair was _green_ , and it definitely didn't help that Sanji had come up with a gazillion new insults to go with it.

Sanji elbowed him in the side. "Come on, take a picture with the group. Your hair doesn't look _that_ bad," he teased.

"No way," Zoro mumbled. "Not gonna take a picture so you can make fun of my 'marimo head' after it's back to normal, stupid curly brow."

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments before chuckling. "It really does look like a marimo, though."

"Shut up!"

"Okay! Sorry, sorry!" Sanji said, "Just _come on_! Take a picture with us! Just one!"

Luffy and Usopp gave him puppy dog eyes while Nami opened the little curtain to look in the photo booth. The muscle-head, though, was not falling for any of this.

Sanji hesitated for a few seconds. "What if I _promise_ not to make fun of it?"

Zoro sighed after a couple moments of silence. "Swear?"

"Yeah," Sanji agreed.

"Fine."

The younger two boys cheered while Nami easily convinced Sanji to pay for the picture and they all crammed together in the small booth.

* * *

 _ **Many Years Later…**_

The small, worn-out photo in Sanji's hands still held their happy expressions from that day at the fair. One day in many passing; it had definitely been special, even if nothing particularly dramatic or important had happened.

He could still remember being asked why he had insisted _all of them_ were in the picture afterwards, including the grass head – who had ended up deciding he liked the green hair better, anyway. Of course, they knew now.

Sanji wanted to remember them forever. He was immortal. _Is_ immortal.

Their hair had started graying while his stayed vibrant yellow-gold. They started getting sick and he started taking care of them. It hadn't taken them that long to realize something was off, so he told them. They would die and he would keep living. The sad and simple truth.

Looking down at the grave in front of him, he smiled. They died, but he would always remember them.

* * *

 **OH GOSH I'm so sorry! I don't know why this turned out so sad... I'm sorry! T^T**


	2. Love Notes

**Hey guys! :) I've been writing almost every single day now, and I'm planning on the chapters for my other stories right now as well! Also, I've left a poll on my page asking what you guys would like me to update first! So please go vote if there's something you'd especially like to see!**

* * *

It hadn't started out as anything more than a slight nuisance.

The first time he found one of the notes was when he was getting his books from his locker, and a little innocent pink envelope fluttered to the floor. "Ohhh, what's that?" Luffy had said, picking the note up from the ground while Zoro shrugged, continuing to grab his things. Luffy pulled the little red heart sticker keeping the envelope shut off before pulling out the note. He read it silently for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.

Zoro grabbed the note from Luffy and read it, his face becoming slightly red as he read it from embarrassment that Luffy had actually _read that_. He threw it back in his locker before slamming it shut.

* * *

The second time he found a note was about a week later. This time, he found it hiding in his Biology folder. This time the note was different. His face was about three times the shade of red it had been the time before as he read it. The note had been three times as embarrassing as the one from his locker. Nobody would be reading this, he decided, and no one would ever know. It was ripped up and thrown away.

* * *

Usopp had noticed the girl way before Zoro had, weeks before the note incidents had begun. Her funky dyed hair and thick, _thick_ eyeliner had probably been one of the main reasons he had remembered, other than a small run-in in the hallway when he had accidentally knocked over her books and she yelled at him. As she had walked away, he could remember noticing that all of her folders and accessories were either pink, black, or green. The first two weren't really so odd… But he had definitely thought the green was clashing; not that he cared so much about fashion, but it looked weird, is all.

* * *

The third time Zoro found one of the little pink envelopes was two days after the second one. Somehow this one had found its way into his bag. They had found it when Nami was looking through his things - no doubt looking for blackmail-worthy things that she could get money from later. It landed on the cafeteria table while she was taking out some old homework, and Luffy had picked it up.

"Another one!" Luffy said, turning to Zoro, who was fighting with Sanji and hadn't even noticed Nami looking through his bag. "Isn't this the second one?"

"Huh?" Zoro said, glancing over for a second before doing a double take and nearly getting kicked in the head by Sanji. " _Another one?!_ "

Nami looked up as Zoro looked over at her. She slowly sat the bag down on the table, putting his old homework and some of his broken pencils back where they belonged. Zoro looked back at Luffy – Nami's thieving ways couldn't be avoided, anyhow, and he didn't have anything in there that would be useful to her – and then down at the note.

A few tense seconds of silence passed before Nami and Zoro both dove at the little frilly pink envelope. The first, curious, and the second, nervous.

" _If this one is even worse than the last one was…_ " Zoro thought, _"There is NO WAY they're reading these!"_

Sadly for Zoro-kun, Nami got ahold of the envelope. The orange-haired witch successfully fended off the green-haired beast while she read. Luffy watched with disinterest, Sanji became increasingly angry at Zoro for trying to take something from his precious Nami-swan, and Usopp walked in the room while chatting with Chopper, one of the freshmen that had come in earlier that year.

"Then you grabbed my-! Oh my god!" Nami said, turning red. "What _is_ this?!"

Zoro was red as a beet and by this time the rest of them had crowded around Nami with interest as she mumbled the words aloud to herself. At one point everyone turned as red as Zoro was and turned away. Nami quickly folded the note back up and stuck it in Zoro's hands.

When Zoro got to opening it later, it was essentially _porn roleplay_ from this girl. He didn't know who this girl was, but he seriously hoped this was just a prank that had gotten carried away because otherwise, this girl was crazy.

* * *

A pink-haired freshman kept peeking around the corner of the lockers, somehow going unnoticed even with such bright hair. She watched as the two boys left the locker and the younger of the two – a sophomore that she recognized from a few classes they shared – was laughing rather loudly. The junior with him, however, seemed grumpy as hell. "How cute…" she thought, watching as they slipped around the corner before slipping a cute pink envelope through the crack of the locker door.

She hadn't meant to embarrass him in front of his friends, though it _had_ been hilarious, so this time, she left an apology letter. Maybe he'd like her, someday, she hoped…

* * *

 **Thank yoooouuuu for reading! Follow, favorite, and review to meet the intergalactic penguin space lord!**


	3. Prank Off

**A/N: So yeah I'm actually back! :D Yay  
Much thanks to ****HeyCeeJump** **,** **KateNStuff** **,** **zosanlaw** **,** **Luffy's sister** **,** **poyochin** **, and** **bronze andromeda shun** **for reviewing! :) It makes me happy to see reviews :3**

 **Btw remember to leave prompts if you want to see it and I might write it! And ALSO thought I would mention the poll on my page! Only four people have voted so far~ Soooooo if you wanna see one of my stories updated before the others, leave a vote! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER (Because I forgot for the first 2 mini-stories):** _ **One Piece**_ **does not belong to me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. He's awesome. And as sad as some parts of** _ **One Piece**_ **are, I wouldn't change a thing (well, except** _ **maybe**_ **make Nami wear more clothing that isn't bikinis lol). Also for this one, I do not own YouTube.**

* * *

"Video tiiiiiiiime! Get up! Up you lazy piece of crap! Up, up!" his phone alarm was his own recording (and rather genius, he thought) but he _hated_ it. Waking up to your own voice being a jerk to you… wasn't quite ideal, but it certainly worked. He groaned and reached over to his bedside table to unplug his phone, eyes half closed and hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Shut that stupid thing off already!" his roommate shouted. Funny, they hated each other and had still decided to move in together. It saved money, and it was the perfect place in town to live.

He cracked open his eyes a bit more and shut the alarm off after some fumbling, resisting the urge to just throw the thing at his wall. Slowly he dragged himself out of his light blue fish-themed bed and over to his desk to login to his laptop. The thing was getting old and a bit laggy. He might need to replace it soon.

Sadly their old camera had been broken when _someone_ had been making a video – his stupid muscle-brained roommate – and had now been replaced by a new and better one. Not that the cool new features were bad, but the old camera had been the one they had used ever since they moved in together. It was a bit sad that a small hit had ruined it. He had to admit that Zoro losing almost all of the video he had been working on was hilarious. The man had moped around the apartment almost all day afterwards because he didn't want to do all of the recording again.

After checking his email and his Facebook wall, he snatched his phone and his smaller, crappier camera and headed to the kitchen. A breakfast of eggs and bacon later he was grabbing the keys and heading out the door. Even though he did get a bit of money from YouTube videos, he still worked in his father's old restaurant, the Baratie. Despite how old the place was getting, it was still as popular as it had ever been and looked nearly the way it had when it had opened back when he was little. He loved cooking, he loved his friends there – even though none of them would ever admit they were actually _friends_ to each other, and he loved the customers. It was also a nice treat when someone who recognized him from his channel came in for a meal.

"SAAAAAANNNNNJJIIIIIIIII~!" a voice jarred him from his thoughts, "MAKE ME SOME MEEEAAATTTT~!"

"Calm down, Luffy. I'll make you some as long as you actually _pay_ for it," Sanji said. Luffy pouted.

"Fiiiiiine," Luffy whined, "But it has to be reeeeeeally good!"

Sanji gave the other boy an aggravated expression. "If it's not, you'll get a full freakin' refund."

"What's a refund?"

* * *

When Sanji got home, Zoro was in the middle of filming, so of course he had to wreak havoc and destroy whatever shot Zoro was doing. He quietly tip-toed to his bedroom and plugged in his camera before sneaking up to Zoro's door. He was still talking some nonsense to the camera; apparently he hadn't heard Sanji, which was perfect. Without wasting another moment, Sanji burst into the room with his zombie mask on and screamed.

To say the least, Zoro was _not_ amused. He did jump a _little_ bit, even if he said he didn't. Sanji swore he did.

He was kicked out of Zoro's room and the little lock clicked to signify that he was now being blocked out and ignored. The blonde sighed and went to his room, falling onto his bed with a small grunt. Now he was bored because his stupid "friend" couldn't take a joke.

And then the idea came to him.

He was going to prank the crap out of Roronoa Zoro, and it was going to be awesome.

* * *

After that _almost_ perfect shot, of course the stupid blonde had to come ruin it. Zoro sighed and flopped back on his bed, glancing back at his camera. It was still on, and he felt too lazy to get up and turn it off, but he did anyways. Putting the camera away, he decided he wasn't in the mood to finish the video right now anymore.

… He wondered what Sanji was doing. Maybe he'd be able to get revenge and scare Sanji back somehow? Prank him? _Something?_

Sneaking out of his room quietly, he noted that Sanji had left his door cracked open and he peeked in. It looked like he was editing a new vlog he must have done with Luffy, their other YouTuber friend. Unfortunately, he was less well known, though he was slowly climbing up in subscribers. They had all three been friends for a long while before they started YouTube, though, so it didn't really matter to them.

Suddenly Sanji moved to get up and Zoro somehow managed to get back into his room both silently and fast as lightning. Zoro turned his light off and watched from the crack in the door as Sanji pulled a towel from the closet in the tiny hallway that connected a majority of their house together. Then he headed to the bathroom. And Zoro had an idea. Not _only_ would he sneak in and insert some… unwanted fart noises into Sanji's new vlog – not mature, he knew, but worth it – but he would also do the classic "cold bucket of water on the person in the shower" trick. He grinned and started working the moment the water in the shower turned on.

When he edited the video, he made sure to add the farting noises only over Sanji's voice and not over Luffy's, and then he dared to post it on Sanji's main channel with only a little grinning face (:D) as the description of the video. He shut the internet tab and opened the unedited version of the video on the screen to where it had been. Then he set to work on the bucket of water. Finding an old ugly orange colored bucket in the closet, he cleaned out the dirt and dust in the kitchen sink and filled it with cold water. He waited until Sanji had gotten to the chorus of the song he was humming before sneaking in almost silently, and thanks to the humming Sanji didn't notice. Zoro hurriedly dumped the load of icy water onto Sanji before rushing out of the room.

Behind him he could hear the angry sputtering of his rival in his defeat. _"Beat that, curly chef."_

* * *

 **So yeah I may or may not do a second half of this if it's wanted…? Maybe? If I get a positive response, this is actually an idea for a story I wanted to do where the group of Straw Hats are YouTubers and things like that (not all of them but a decent amount of them.) And yes, I KNOW you didn't get to see Sanji's idea yet. So if you wanna see it, you gotta request it~ *evil laughing in the background***

 **Thanks for reading! :) Favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed please! :D It would be much appreciated, but you don't have too!**


End file.
